Forever and Always
by SkittlesMonsta
Summary: The life story of the werewolves kids; Eli Uley, Alexandra Davis, Michael Davis, Marissa Thail, Deven Black, and Samantha Black. Find out what happens to them in love, drama, pain, and happiness.


**A/N: I want to thank everyone for coming to read MY story! It means a lot. This is all about the werewolves/imprints kids. Look on profile to see connections and stuff. Also it has a link to my photobucket to see who I imagined for each of my characters (I'll post a list on here later though). Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for the kids :)**

Alexandra's POV

The sun was slowly creeping its way to fill up the dark sky; creating a mixture of orange and pink as it took its place above the world. My music was blocking the voices trying to creep into my ears. I was humming along to the songs as my parents discussed my brother's grades with him. I was looking out of the tinted window in the backseat when a fly swatter connected with my knee.

"Um, ow!" I screamed rubbing my knee. "Really did you have to do that?"

My dad was snickering like a five year old while my mom replied, "yes, you weren't paying attention." She placed the green fly swatter back on the dashboard.

"Okay, what did you want to discuss mother?" I asked coldly while wrapping my headphones around my iPod.

"I wanted to know how school was going for you."

"Oh, it's fine. We aren't really doing anything in any of my classes." I mumbled as my dad pulled the big red trunk into the Uley's dirt driveway. Since the day Sam met Emily they moved out into a house where no one else lived. I kind of liked how sicluded it was though, it was always nice. "I'm gonna go inside." I said opening my door and running through the rain into the unlocked house.

"Good morning Alex." Emily shouted from the kitchen, I smelled muffins and bacon.

I snatched some bacon before looking at her, "good morning Emily. I see the baby bump is getting bigger." I said almost laughing at how big she had gotten in less then a month.

She laughed at my attempt to hide laughter, "please, this is small compared to how big it will get. I'm gonna end up looking like a blimb."

At that I blurted out laughing, not able to contain it anymore. "Good morning Lexa." Eli said walking into the kitchen before grabbing two muffins and five pieces of bacon. "We should get going unless you wanna be late."

"Oh please Eli, like you even care about being late." I said jumping off the counter as Sam walked in. "You shouldn't walk around without a shirt on," I said to him noticing his six pack.

"My house I'll do what I want," he said chewing on a piece of bacon.

I laughed as Eli dragged me outside and into his car, a small black truck. Michael was already sitting in it buckled up. "Geez Mikey, you didn't want any food?" Eli asked backing out of the driveway.

"No, I don't feel good," he mumbled leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Maybe if you went to bed instead of staying up late playing video games and eating," I mumbled making him laugh. Even when Michael was sick or upset if you can make him laugh he'll be at least a little bit happy. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket so I took it out and looked at the message.

_Don't need to pick me up. Got a ride from Deven and Sammy. Thx though for the offer_

_-Rissa_

I poked Eli in the shoulder as he was driving and eating at the same time. "Wut?" He asked with his mouth full.

"We don't have to pick up Marissa today, she got a ride from Deven and Sammy." I said looking out the window as we pulled up towards the middle school. "Bye Michael," I said jumping out of the shotgun seat so he could climb out. He waved goodbye before running off towards the building. I hoped back in the car and looked at Eli, "now to get to school before the bell rings." I mumbled looking at the clock. Unless he sped we wouldn't make it but who knows, Eli knows tons of short cuts around La Push seeing as how his father is the alpha and tells him everything.

"So, any quizzes or tests today that I should know about?" He asked as he cut through a few places letting us arrive at school five minutes early.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Hey guys, you're almost late," Marissa Thail, my best friend other than Eli, sang.

Eli hugged me before running off to his first hour while I walked with Marissa to math, "so, how are you?"

She looked at me like I was diseased, "really? He hugs you now. Might as well just stab me in the heart." Although I shouldn't have I laughed a little. Marissa is a drama queen, especially when it comes to crushes. All three of us have known each other since we were babies, always hanging out while our parents talked about pack stuff. Although I've never felt much more than friendship towards Eli, Marissa had grown stronger feelings. "Why does he hug you? I mean I'm close to him too," she mumbled walking into the stinky classroom.

"Maybe because you don't text him all the time and you don't randomly talk to him about the most random things," I said taking out my math binder and calculator. "I do that a lot, and plus we grew up playing video games together, you hate video games."

"Please Alex you don't have to tell me what I hate and what I don't hate, I know I hate video games." She sighed as she took out her supplies too. "It's just, I love you but I don't want any competition between us like Leah and Emily."

"The only difference is both of them liked Sam, I don't like Eli. He's just my friend." She could never understand that seeing as how I spent so much time with him.

"But what if you do start to like him?" She questioned in a small voice. When it came to crushes and friendship she always got weak, cowering in the corner hoping for no challenges or competition.

I sighed and looked her in the eye, "unless he like…imprints on me or something I won't ever try and take him from you. Please understand that," I said before turning towards the white board. She sighed in defeat just as Mrs. Menendez started teaching. We had a pop quiz in math and got an easy homework assignment which I finished leaving me to be able to listen to my iPod or work on other homework. Seeing as how I never do my homework I took choice 2.

The bell rang and in walked Eli, "hey girlies." He said looking at me and my chemistry homework. "Crap is that due today? Obviously I didn't do it…did you finish it?" He asked picking it up before I could put it in my bag.

"Most of it, I have a few questions left," I replied stealing it from him and stuffing it into my fatpack.

"So Eli what did you do last hour?" Marissa asked him pushing me aside. I swear this girl could annoy me so easily but in the end I'd still love her.

"Nothing we just read from our book, _The Lord of the Flies_." He said giving me a questioning look. The poor guy never noticed how much Marissa wanted to be with him. I shrugged.

"Is it good?"

"No, it's the most boring book ever," he said taking out a piece of bacon left over from this morning.

"Ew," I mumbled, "did you keep that in your backpack?"

He nodded as he chewed, "even after it sits in a backpack for an hour bacon is amazing."

"Anything your mom cooks is amazing," Marissa said trying to flirt yet I also think she was stating a fact. She was never good at flirting…or acting really. She wasn't big on bacon or anything like that either seeing as she's a vegetarian. I'm sure it was taking everything in her power to watch him eat that. We all walked to second hour together which was World History.

**A/N: Since I'm currently to lazy to completely write out there whole day the next chapter will be the car ride home and you'll actually get to meet Deven and Samantha. Let me know what you think, please and thank you.**

**Xoxo,**

**Kari**


End file.
